Chevrolet Corvette C6
For the C6 Corvette GM wanted to focus more upon refining the C5 than trying to redesign it.(Corvette: Sports Car Superstar, Editors of Consumer Guide, 2005) However, this did not prevent GM from trying to sell the C6 as being "all new" even though it was not. The press immediately saw through the marketing ploy and GM's use of "simply changing the part numbers" to further the claim even though a large number of the parts were actually interchangeable between the C5 & C6. Car & Driver, along with Motor Trend quickly noticed the inaccuracy, noting that the C6 was more an "evolution of the C5, instead of a complete redo". This even lead C&D to term the C6 as the "C5 and 11/16ths". GM did give the C6 a nice face lift; reducing the exterior body overhangs for a noticeably overall reduction in outward dimension. The front headlights were also redone, deleting the traditional "pop-up" headlights, and thereby shedding a few more parts off of the list that could cause quality problems. Beyond that, the majority of the C6 difference focused upon a concerted effort to upgrade the interior quality. Some are quick to point to a change in wheelbase between the C5 and C6, but here again it was smoke and mirrors. The change was necessitated by the use of a different automatic transmission which resulted in the rear linkage points being relocated; thus presenting a "longer" wheelbase. However, many people have studied the change and determined that it actually did nothing to alter the suspension geometry from the C5 and thus the "smoke & mirrors" idea that it was an "all new" geometry (NOTE: Interestingly, the C7 has returned to a "shorter" wheelbase more akin to the C5). If one were to Photoshop the C5, C6, and C7's basic chassis' frame to all be one color, they would look the same. So there was far more than just the front engine and rear transmission design of the C5 that was still very much present underneath the C6's skin. With that said the C6 DID bring a new, higher level of interior sophistication and quality above the C5. As a result of the upgraded interior, the C6 had an slight increase in passenger hip room. It also sported an updated LS1/LS6 engine now called the LS2. This engine was primarily an LS1/LS6 with a bump in displacement from 5.7L to 6.0 liters. The increased displacement of the 6.0 bumped the LS2's horsepower up by 50 BHP over its LS1 progenitor, but it was still 5 BHP less than the upgraded LS6 engine found in the previous C5 Z06. Thus the LS2 was now at 364 cu in, and it produced 400 bhp (300 kW) at 6000 rpm and 400 lb·ft (540 N·m) at 4400 rpm, giving the vehicle a 0–60 mph time of under 4.2 seconds.[66] Its top speed was 190 mph (310 km/h). The C6 generation did not match the previous generation's relatively good fuel economy, despite its relatively low 0.28 drag coefficient and low curb weight, achieving 16/26 mpg (city/highway) equipped with automatic or manual transmissions; like all manual transmission Corvettes since 1989, it is fitted with Computer Aided Gear Selection (CAGS) to improve fuel economy by requiring drivers to shift from 1st gear directly to 4th in low-speed/low-throttle conditions. This feature helps the C6 avoid the Gas Guzzler Tax by achieving better fuel economy.[67] The new Z06 arrived as a 2006 model in the third quarter of 2005. It has a 7.0 L version of the small block engine codenamed LS7. At 427.6 cubic inches, the Z06 was the largest small block ever offered from General Motors. Because of the Corvette's former use of 427 cubic-inch big blocks in the late-1960s and early 1970s, the LS7's size was rounded down to 427 cubic inches. Official output was 505 bhp (377 kW) and has a 0-60 mph (97 km/h) time of 3.7 seconds. Top speed is 198 mph (319 km/h).[68] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:2009_Chevrolet_Corvette_ZR1.jpg2009 Corvette ZR1 For 2008, the Corvette received a mild freshening: a new LS3 engine with displacement increased to 6.2 L (380 cu in), resulting in 430 bhp (321 kW) and 424 lb·ft (575 N·m) (436 bhp (325 kW) and 428 lb·ft (580 N·m) if ordered with the optional performance exhaust). The 6-speed manual transmission also has improved shift linkage and a 0–60 time of 4.0 seconds, while the automatic is set up for quicker shifts giving the C6 automatic a 0–60 time of 4.0 seconds, quicker than any other production automatic Corvette. The interior was slightly updated and a new 4LT leather-wrap interior package was added. The wheels were also updated to a new five-spoke design.[69] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:2010_Corvette_Grand_Sport_at_Dream_Racing_in_Las_Vegas.jpg2010 Corvette Grand Sport The ZR1 was formally announced in a December 2007 press statement by General Motors, where it was revealed that their target of 100 bhp (75 kW) per 1 L (61 cu in) had been reached by a new "LS9" engine with an Eaton-supercharged 6.2-liter engine producing 638 bhp (476 kW) and 604 lb·ft (819 N·m). The LS9 engine was the most powerful to be put into a GM production sports car.[70] Its top speed was 205 mph (330 km/h).[71] The historical name Grand Sport returned to the Corvette lineup in 2010 as an entirely new model series that replaced the Z51 option. The new model was basically an LS3 equipped Z06 with a steel frame instead of aluminum. It retained many of the features of the Z06 including a wide body with 18x9.5 and 19x12 inch wheels, dry sump oiling (manual transmission coupes only), 6-piston 14" front brakes and 4-piston rear, and improved suspension.[44] Manual power train equipped G/S coupe models receive a tweaked LS3 with a forged crank, are built in Z06 fashion by hand, and utilize a dry-sump oil system. The first three gears were also made shorter for better throttle response and faster acceleration.[72] A new launch control system was introduced for all models that allows for sub 4 second 0-60. EPA estimated 26 MPG highway, 1.0 G on skid pad.[16] Beginning with the 2011 model year, buyers of the Corvette Z06 and ZR1 were offered the opportunity to assist in the build of their engine. Titled the "Corvette Engine Build Experience," buyers paid extra to be flown to the Wixom, Michigan Performance Build Center.[73] Participants helped the assembly line workers build the V8 engine, then took delivery of the car at the National Corvette Museum in Bowling Green, KY, near the Corvette final assembly point.[74] The last C6 Corvette was manufactured in February 2013 Category:Corvette and Camaro